


Follow me to the dark

by hpoirot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, cute kisses, i'm a really bad writer sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpoirot/pseuds/hpoirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin wonders how on the Force he ended up in a position like this. Sure, he hasn’t seen Obi-Wan for a five months since his master went off on a solo mission but missing Obi-Wan’s warmth and soothing presence couldn’t be the main reason why they’re both pressed against each other with only a few inches against their parted lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow me to the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first, really short fic. I'm not a good writer but I just wanted my Jedi boys to kiss each other.

Anakin wonders how on the Force he ended up in a position like this. Sure, he hasn’t seen Obi-Wan for a five months since his master went off on a solo mission but missing Obi-Wan’s warmth and soothing presence couldn’t be the main reason why they’re both pressed against each other with only a few inches against their parted lips. 

He must be hallucinating, that’s it. It can’t be reality because always composed and proper Obi-Wan would never break the rules, he wouldn’t dare even if Anakin pretty much would beg him to do so. Yes, he must be dreaming because having Obi-Wan so close to him, his fingers clenched onto his robe was only available in his dreams.

_That’s quite cruel_ , he thinks, _messing with his desires in such a torturous way, knowing that-_

Sweet, hot pressure against his lips makes his head spin. He feels Obi-Wan’s beard against his cheek, in the most intimate way he could even think of. Kenobi’s hand touches the back of his neck trying to pull him closer, the other one gently carresing his hip and Anakin feels like he’s falling down. He’s falling and falling so hard that if it wouldn’t be Obi-Wan holding him Anakin is afraid he might crash. 

He twists his head just a little, tangling his fingers into older Jedi’s soft as silk hair, giving himself completely and Obi-Wan takes everything Anakin is so willing to give. Their lips melted against each other, tounges tangled, tasting, exploring, so sure and welcomed. The younger Jedi’s heart flutter and Anakin is really glad he didn’t have time to say anything because he completely doesn’t trust his voice to articulate something different than a pathetic moan that’s forming deep inside of him.

The kiss is passionate, unapologetic and they’re both buzzing with emotions that were hidden for far too long. Anakin doesn’t know if it’s completely meaningless, if there’s nothing left beside that kiss but he craved that moment for so long that he woldn’t care even if it won’t happen ever again.


End file.
